Is it fate or just my bad luck?
by DontHateMeJustCuzImAwesome
Summary: 9's a 12 year old girl who happens to run into a certain little birdie..with they fall in love or just kill each other?sorry for the sucky summary,OC story!:  T for language and im paranoid!


**Hey ppls this is my 1st story ever so give me ur honest opinions!Disclaimer:sadly i dont own young justice :'(** tears..** haha anyways im gunna stop talking now :))**

* * *

><p>Her breathing was ragged and forced as she ran,<em>faster,faster,<em>she thought,her name was Project 9 or that was what **they **called her…since her own name brought her too much pain.***flashback***

She was only 8 years-old when her world was ripped apart at the seams,her mother,who seemed to be recovering from her husbands recent death,had decided to take her and her 16 year-old brother to a circus in Circus was famous for for a family of acrobats called The Flying Graysons,a husband and wife along with their 9 year-old was an amazing show, until the ropes snapped,and they fell to their deaths,while their son could only watch in then came the gun shots,scaring people,as they all ran towards the exit screaming and pushing against the cops to get out,who were trying to get to the source of the chaos,but they arrived too brother, who knew what it was like it see your someone you love ruthlessly(sp?) killed,saw the man, who was obviously behind the murder,and started chasing him,but he didn't stand a girl screamed as she watched in horror as he stopped and fell to the ground a second after the bullet hit him,she raced over to his side crying,and even 4 years later his last words still haunt her,as she watched her brother stood up,her tears almost blinding her by now,as she turned to her mother only to freeze when she saw a man standing behind her she could do anything her mother was killed and in a split second she felt as if she had lost fell to the ground sobbing and she didn't stop even when the police officers took her to into their custody telling her she was safe and everything was gunna be okay but she knew they were lieing.A few weeks later she found herself in a black dress at a funeral for her mother,brother and suprisingly the didn't know who payed for the funeral,nor did she care,deep down she knew she should but all she felt was sadness,a deep seemingly never ending pain,and a feeling utter emptyness,she was lost in a pit of saw the same boy from the circus thought maybe I'm notm alone after all,but soon that hope was washed away as a tall,strange,kinda frightening man came and took the boy away and she was taken to and 2 months she ran away,living on the streets for a few weeks before **they** found her.***end of flashback***

She shuddered from the memory and forced herself to focuse on the task at hand;getting as far away from the little boy wonder as possible.

******earlier that day*****

_I can't believe the only mission he had for us was to catch some thief!_ Robin thought to himself, angrily. The other 5 teenagers were having similar thoughts, as they all waited in the bio-ship. Finally, after what felt like forever they intercepted a police report and heard that there had been a burglary and the owner reported that this had happened multiple times, and since they had to catch a thief they figured why not this one?*** 9's P.O.V.***

_Dammit_! I thought,_ he called the cops, that ass! I didn't even take that much! _Ugghh I'd hoped that I wouldn't get caught but you the world seems to hate me so I just had to get caught. But I have to admit it is kinda thrilling to have your adrenaline pumping, and knowing that you only escaped because of sheer luck, oh wait I don't have any of that so for me it would be my awesome ninja skills that save me. As I'm running I climb up someone's fire escape were I take to jumping from roof to roof, until some a certain little birdie decides to drop right in front of me, with a confident smirk on his face. _Rude cocky little bastard…_He just stands there for a second looking at me, then says, "We can do this the hard way or the easy way your choice."And my response is, "Haha you've got to be kidding me, you really think that I'm just gunna let you handcuff me and take me to jail, are you stupid or something?" He's still smirking when he says "I figured you would say something like that."_Hmm…should I bash his face in, cuss him out, or just glare at him? Decisions..decisions…_In the end I settled for glaring. But I suddenly got an uneasy feeling as if someone were trying to get into my mind, so I immediately focused on nothing while whipping around looking for anyone else except me and the little boy wonder, but no one was there. "I wish I could stay and chat, _Not_, but I gotta go, see ya later birdie boy!"I said as I ran towards the nearest rooftop. I hear an eerie cackle which I assumed was birdie boy's and with my luck that meant he was up to no good. _Greatt just great….Aww SHIT!That little…how dare he hit me with his stupid little birdarang thing and jesus that hurt!_So now I'm jumping rooftops to get away from an evil little bird boy oh and did I mention that I've lost all feeling in my left leg all thanks to that **wonderful** boy wonder and his little birdarang? Sounds fun right? Yea totally! I just hope I can lose the creepy ninja bird before Ms. Kreach notices I'm not in bed...

* * *

><p><strong>heyy its me AGAIN :)) pllzz review even if its only one person ill add more chapters!<strong>

**soo if i do continue this story 9's identity might b reviled soo stay tune heheh **

**-DontHateMeJustCuzImAwesome out :)**


End file.
